starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Список романов по дате их выхода
Ниже приведён список всех вышедших на английском языке на сегодняшний день романов, расположенных в порядке их издания и разбитых по годам. Это не список романов, ожидаемых к выходу. 1976 * 1 ноября — 1978 * 1 марта — 1979 * 1 апреля — * 12 октября — 1980 * «Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) — 12 апреля * «Хан Соло и потерянное наследство» (Han Solo and the Lost Legacy) — 12 августа 1983 * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа разума Шару» (Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu) — 12 июня * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Огненный ветер Озеона» (Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon) — 12 сентября * «Лэндо Калриссиан и Звёздная пещера ТонБоки» (Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka) — 12 ноября * «Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) — 12 мая 1991 * «Наследник Империи» (Heir to the Empire) — 1 мая 1992 * «Восход тёмной силы» (Dark Force Rising) — 1 мая * «Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера» (The Glove of Darth Vader) * «Принц-джедай: Затерянный город джедаев» (The Lost City of the Jedi) * «Принц-джедай: Месть Зорбы Хатта» (Zorba the Hutt’s Revenge) 1993 * «Принц-джедай: Миссия с горы Йода» (Mission from Mount Yoda) — Февраль * «Принц-джедай: Королева Империи» (Queen of the Empire) — Март * «Последний приказ» (The Last Command) — 1 мая * «Принц-джедай: Пророки тёмной стороны» (Prophets of the Dark Side) — Май * «Перемирие на Бакуре» (The Truce at Bakura) — 1 ноября 1994 * «В поисках Силы» (Jedi Search) — Март * «Выбор принцессы Леи» (The Courtship of Princess Leia) — 1 мая * «Тёмный подмастерье» (Dark Apprentice) — Июль * «Рыцари Силы» (Champions of the Force) — Октябрь * «Хрустальная звезда» (The Crystal Star) — 8 декабря 1995 * «Засада на Кореллии» (Ambush at Corellia) — Март * «Дети джедаев» (Children of the Jedi) — Апрель * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы» (Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force) — Июнь * «Штурм Селонии» (Assault at Selonia) — Июль * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней» (Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy) — Сентябрь * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар» (Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe) — 1 октября * «Столкновение у Балансира» (Showdown at Centerpoint) — Октябрь * «Меч тьмы» (Darksaber) — Ноябрь * «Потеряшки» (Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones) — Декабрь 1996 * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» (X-wing: Rogue Squadron) — 1 января * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Мир Лирик» (Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric’s World) — Январь * «Перед бурей» (Before the Storm) — 1 марта * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Световые мечи» (Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers) — Март * «Тени Империи» (Shadows of the Empire) — 1 апреля * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания» (Junior Jedi Knights: Promises) — Апрель * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» (X-wing: Wedge’s Gamble) — 2 мая * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Темнейший рыцарь» (Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight) — Июнь * «Щит лжи» (Shield of Lies) — 1 августа * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи» (Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege) — Сентябрь * «X-wing: Капкан „Крайтос“» (X-wing: The Krytos Trap) — 2 октября * «Новое восстание» (The New Rebellion) — 1 ноября * «Испытание тирана» (Tyrant’s Test) — 1 декабря 1997 * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» (Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive) — 1 января * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Алдераана» (Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan) — Январь * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» (Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead) — 1 февраля * «X-wing: Война за бакту» (X-wing: The Bacta War) — 6 февраля * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Анакина» (Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin’s Quest) — Апрель * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» (Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance) — Апрель * «Галактика страха: Планетная чума» (Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague) — Апрель * «Западня в раю» (The Paradise Snare) — 5 мая * «Галактика страха: Генератор ночных кошмаров» (Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine) — 12 мая * «Планета сумерек» (Planet of Twilight) — Май * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» (Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi) — 7 июля * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши» (Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur) — Июль * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера» (Junior Jedi Knights: Vader’s Fortress) — Июль * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби» (Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi’s Blade) — 1 сентября * «Галактика страха: Армия террора» (Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror) — 8 сентября * «Гамбит хаттов» (The Hutt Gambit) — Сентябрь * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев» (Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty) — Октябрь * «Призрак прошлого» (Specter of the Past) — 3 ноября * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» (Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders) — 10 ноября 1998 * «Галактика страха: Рой» (Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm) — 12 января * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума Императора» (Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor’s Plague) — Январь * «X-wing: Эскадрилья-призрак» (X-wing: Wraith Squadron) — 2 февраля * «Заря восстания» (Rebel Dawn) — 9 марта * «Галактика страха: Спора» (Galaxy of Fear: Spore) — 9 марта * «Я, джедай» (I, Jedi) — 1 мая * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» (Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship) — 11мая * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Возвращение на Орд-Мантелл» (Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell) — Май * «Мандалорский доспех» (The Mandalorian Armor) — Июнь * «Галактика страха: Клоны» (Galaxy of Fear: Clones) — 6 июля * «X-wing: Железный кулак» (X-wing: Iron Fist) — 6 июля * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Беспорядки в Облачном Городе» (Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City) — Август * «Образ будущего» (Vision of the Future) — 1 сентября * «Галактика страха: Голод» (Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger) — 8 сентября * «Корабль невольников» (Slave Ship) — Окятбрь * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе» (Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef) — Декабрь 1999 * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» (X-wing: Solo Command) — 2 февраля * «X-wing: Месть Исард» (X-wing: Isard’s Revenge) — 13 апреля * «Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза» (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) — 21 апреля * «Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза (новеллизация для молодых читателей)» (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (junior novelization))— 3 мая * «Ученик джедая: Становление Силы» (Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force) — Июнь * «Ученик джедая: Властитель тёмной силы» (Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival) — 1 июня * «Рисковое дело» (Hard Merchandise) — 6 июля * «Ученик джедая: Похитители памяти» (Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past) — 1 августа * «X-wing: Пилоты Адумара» (X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar) — 3 августа * «Ученик джедая: Знак короны» (Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown) — 1 октября * «Вектор-Прайм» (Vector Prime) — 5 октября * «Ученик джедая: Планета войн» (Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead) — 1 декабря 2000 * «Ученик джедая: На перепутье» (Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path) — 1 февраля * «Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» (Dark Tide I: Onslaught) — 1 февраля * «Ученик джедая: Осаждённый храм» (Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple) — 1 апреля * «Планета-бродяга» (Rogue Planet) — 2 мая * «Ученик джедая: Час расплаты» (Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning) — 1 июня * «Тёмный прилив II: Руины» (Dark Tide II: Ruin) — 6 июня * «Посланники хаоса I: Испытание героя» (Agents of Chaos I: Hero’s Trial) — 1 августа * «Ученик джедая: Битва за правду» (Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth) — 1 августа * «Ученик джедая: Шаткий мир» (Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace) — 1 октября * «Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» (Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse) — 3 октября * «Точка равновесия» (Balance Point) — 1 ноября * «Ученик джедая: Смертельный охотник» (Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter) — 1 декабря 2001 * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» (Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter) — 30 января * «Ученик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент» (Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment) — 1 февраля * «Ученик джедая: Опасное спасение» (Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue) — 1 апреля * «На грани победы I: Завоевание» (Edge of Victory I: Conquest) — 3 апреля * «Под покровом лжи» (Cloak of Deception) — 29 мая * «Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Заблуждения» (Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions) — 1 июля * «На грани победы II: Возрождение» (Edge of Victory II: Rebirth) — 31июля * «Ученик джедая: Связующее звено» (Jedi Apprentice: The Ties that Bind) — 1 августа * «Странствия джедая: Путь к правде» (Jedi Quest: Path to Truth) — Сентябрь * «Ученик джедая: Гибель надежды» (Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope) — 1 октября * «Звезда за звездой» (Star by Star) — 30 октября * «Ученик джедая: Призыв к возмездию» (Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance) — 1 декабря 2002 * «Путешествие во тьму» (Dark Journey) — Январь * «Преддверии бури» (The Approaching Storm) — 29 января * «Ученик джедая: Единственный свидетель» (Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness) — 1 февраля * «В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» (Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream) — Март * «Ученик джедая: Угроза изнутри» (Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within) — 1 апреля * «Боба Фетт: Битва за выживание» (Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive) — 23 апеля * «Эпизод II: Атака клонов (новеллизация для молодых читатлей)» (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (junior novelization)) — 23 апреля * «Эпизод II: Атака клонов» (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) — 23 апреля * «Ученик джедая (специальное издание): Последователи» (Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers) —Апрель * «Странствия джедая: Стезя падавана» (Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice) — 23 апреля * «Странствия джедая: След джедая» (Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi) — 23 апреля * «В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» (Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand) — 28 мая * «Изменник» (Traitor) — Июль * «Путь судьбы» (Destiny’s Way) — 29 июля * «Странствия джедая: Опасные игры» (Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games) — 1 августа * «Боба Фетт: Перекрёстный огонь» (Boba Fett: Crossfire) — 1 ноября * «Странствия джедая: Мастер перевоплощений» (Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise) — 1 ноября 2003 * «Странствия джедая: Школа страха» (Jedi Quest: The School of Fear) — 1 февраля * «Еретик Силы I: Осколок» (Force Heretic I: Remnant) — 13 февраля * «Дух Татуина» (Tatooine Ghost) — 4 марта * «Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» (Force Heretic II: Refugee) — 29 апреля * «Боба Фетт: Лабиринт обмана» (Boba Fett: Maze of Deception) — Апрель * «Странствия джедая: Капкан во тьме» (Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap) — 1 мая * «Уязвимая точка» (Shatterpoint) — 3 июня * «Еретик Силы III: Объединение» (Force Heretic III: Reunion) — 1 июля * «Наследие джедаев» (Legacy of the Jedi) — Август * «Последнее пророчество» (The Final Prophecy) — 30 сентября * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» (Boba Fett: Hunted) — Октябрь * «Странствия джедая: Момент истины» (Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth) — 1 ноября * «Единая Сила» (The Unifying Force) — 4 ноября * «Star Wars Galaxies: Руины Дантуина» (Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine) — 30 декабря * «Дух Татуина» (Tatooine Ghost) — 30 декабря 2004 * «Странствия уцелевшего» (Survivor’s Quest) — Февраль * «Странствия джедая: Смена караула» (Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard) — 1 марта * «Боба Фетт: Новая угроза» (Boba Fett: A New Threat) — Апрель * «Улей» (The Hive) — 27 мая * «Цестусский обман» (The Cestus Deception) — 1 июня * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» (MedStar I: Battle Surgeons) — 29 июня * «Странствия джедая: Притворный мир» (Jedi Quest: The False Peace) — 1 июля * «Медстар II: Джедай-целитель» (MedStar II: Jedi Healer) — 28 сентября * «Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (новеллизация для молодых читателей)» (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (junior novelization)) — 1 октября * «Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (новеллизация для молодых читателей)» (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (junior novelization)) — 1 октября * «Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (новеллизация для молодых читателей)» (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (junior novelization)) — 1 октября * «Испытания джедая» (Jedi Trial) — 26 октября * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» (Republic Commando: Hard Contact) — 26 октября * «Странствия джедая: Последняя битва» (Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown) — 1 ноября * «Йода: Тёмное рандеву» (Yoda: Dark Rendezvous) — 23 ноября * «Боба Фетт: Погоня» (Boba Fett: Pursuit) — Декабрь 2005 * «Лабиринт зла» (Labyrinth of Evil) — 25 января * «Секреты джедаев» (Secrets of the Jedi) — Март * «Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния» (The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission) — 2 апреля * «Эпизод III: Месть ситов» (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) — 2 апреля * «Эпизод III: Месть ситов (новеллизация для молодых читателей)» (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novelization)) — 2 апреля * «Тёмное гнездо I: Король-примкнувший» (Dark Nest I: The Joiner King) — 26 июля * «Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование» (The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning) — 1 сентября * «Тёмное гнездо II: Незримая королева» (Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen) — 27 сентября * «Повелитель тьмы: Возвышение Дарта Вейдера» (Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader) — 22 ноября * «Последний из джедаев: Дно» (The Last of the Jedi: Underworld) — 1 декабря * «Тёмное гнездо III: Роевая война» (Dark Nest III: The Swarm War) — 27 декабря 2006 2007 * «Верность» (Allegiance) — 30 января * «Изгнание» (Exile) — 27 февраля * «Последний из джедаев: Секретное оружие» (The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon) — Март Внешние ссылки Книги о "Звёздных войнах" на сайте Логово Голодного Эвока Книги о "Звёздных войнах" на сайте Звёздные войны - Расширенная вселенная Книги о "Звёздных войнах" на сайте swgalaxy.ru Книги о "Звёздных войнах" на сайте swtimeline.ru Книги о "Звёздных войнах" на сайте lib.ru Книги о "Звёздных войнах" на сайте aldebaran.ru Категория:Линии времени (медиа) Категория:Списки (реальный мир) en:List of novels by release date